el Fantasma
by Maggie Doyle
Summary: What if Olivia's actions in ghost had repercussions? She ends up finding comfort in someone she tried so hard to push away. Not an EO fic
1. Default Chapter

**A/n**: I was watching _Ghost _last night when I thought about how much Olivia risked by giving Alex that folder. I wanted to write something different than the usual ship between Elliot and Olivia. I'm not even sure how Elliot is going to react to everything. This at first is going to be building a friendship between Olivia and Casey and I will play by ear from there, but please don't ask to see all E/O.

**Rating**: PG-13 (T)

**Spoilers**: _Ghost_ and_ Loss_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any Law and Order characters.

**el Fantasma**

"Due to newly discover evidence I have no choice but to release Mr. Connors without the attachment of double jeopardy and signing the arrest warrant for Detective Olivia Benson on charge of witness tampering," the judge announced with a disappointed look. She quickly looked around the court room at the two New York City IA officers getting up and walking over to the crying detective. Sighing she called a recess as she looked at the other judges.

"Detective Olivia Benson, you are under arrest for witness tampering," the first IA officer said, pulling Olivia up gently and pulling her hands behind her back.

"You have the right to remain silence. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you," the second one read off, leading her outside the court room and out the back to their car away from all press.

Olivia couldn't speak. She felt so numb. Everything had happen so quickly. When she first heard about Connors appeal, it never crossed her mind what had happen in that room would leave it, but some how it did. Suddenly every case she touched was being reinvestigated and every decision she made was being question. She was at first put on desk duty and then suspended altogether for the remainder of the appeal.

Everyone at the 1-6 lost all respect for her except for the three she was closest with. Fin, who was at every part of the appeal but this one because she asked had been amazing. He held strong for her, knowing what she did was purely out of love. Munch showed up every night with either cards and beer, or a movie. Elliot, however, strained their relationship, not sure where he would fit into everything. Cragen took the strictly professional stand, but kept Elliot, Munch, and Fin and as little of work as possible.

The surprising stance was Casey. Everyone knew Casey and Olivia were less that friends and they never really pretended to be more so when Casey showed up defending Olivia the first time IA question her, it surprised everyone.

The drive to the station house was the longest as Olivia sat in the back of the car with handcuffs on and a tear stained face. Not only was she about to lose her job, but she was risking her best friend's new life.

"Detective, I'm sure you are aware of why you are here," the first IA officer asked, taking a seat across from her in the interrogation room. He was tall and slim, but had muscular arms. The other was shorter, losing hair, and chubby. He was leaning on the one-way window with his arms close and mouth shut.

"I want to talk to my lawyer," she said simply. The two officers looked at each other before leaving. The minutes passed until Olivia had no idea how long she had been in there. She then saw Casey at the door with briefcase in hand and a small smile.

"Sorry, I was in court when they called," she said, taking a seat by Olivia.

"It's okay," Olivia said, trying not to breakdown.

"Well, I really wish I had better news, but this is looking pretty crappy," Casey said, brushing back Olivia's hair out of her face.

"I know," Olivia said solemnly before the two officers along with a prosecutor came in.

"Ms. Novak," he said, taking a seat across from them.

What you got?" Casey asked, putting a supporting hand on Olivia's back as she paid attention to her colleague.

"While, I think we can do this with no criminal charges to Ms. Benson. Lost of pension and job," he said, looking at the two women who quietly discussed this.

"Recommendations?" Casey asked.

"No," he said quickly.

"Written that no criminal charges will be filed?"

"With the evidence we have now." Casey and Olivia looked at each other.

"Meaning?"

"If we uncover something new, you will be charged," he said, looking at them.

"There isn't any way I could keep my job?" Olivia asked, knowing the answer.

"We can go to trial..." Casey started but was cut off by the other lawyer.

"But that will mean when you are convicted you will be facing minimum of a year."

"I would like a moment," Casey said, looking at Olivia sympathetically before the men walked out. "Liv, I know you aren't going to like this, but I don't think I can get you out."

"The chances?" Olivia asked with a bit of hope left in her voice.

"The only thing I could do is to get the tape out, then they have nothing since it is doubtful they will be able to call Cabot as a witness. But Olivia, I don't like the chances. I know well enough Martiz is a great attorney and will probably want to make an example out of you if you don't take the deal. I recommend you take the deal," Casey said, looking at the broken woman who was less than a month ago so strong.

"Alright," Olivia said, trying not to cry as Casey waved for them to come back in the room.

"My client will take the deal on one condition," Casey said, looking at Olivia and then at the other attorney.

"What?"

"What case is left out of it. It is for both her and Cabot's safety," Casey said, giving Olivia a shoulder rub.

"I think it will be arranged." He then looked at Olivia before leaving the room and setting up the arrangement on paper.

Casey waited with Olivia for the duration of the process and drove her to the court house to get her car afterwards. As Olivia thanked her and got out of her car, Casey stopped her.

"You know you got a friend here, right?" Casey asked, hoping Olivia thought of her as that.

Olivia looked at the woman before saying, "My place is going to be a bit empty and the last thing I wanna do now is drink alone, so you wanna come?" Casey was all the bit shocked. She had never done anything outside of work with anyone from the squad, defiantly Olivia. However, she had done a lot in the past few weeks she had never even dreamed of doing.

"You sure," Casey let slipped but when she saw Olivia's face drop she quickly changed her answer to a yes and said she would follow Olivia home so they would both have a car.


	2. Trust Within

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Personal thanks are at the end.

* * *

Olivia led Casey into her apartment with no regrets in mind. Within a months time everything was pulled away from her. How hard she had worked to get where she was, and then it was all destroyed. She wanted someone to be mad at; someone to blame, but the only person who had ruined her life was her.

So, with the thought of having nothing to lose in mind, she handed Casey a bottle of _Miller Lite_ as she took one for herself and sat down at the table.

"It's going to be hard without you," Casey admitted after the first awkward moment of silent.

"It's gonna be hard without the squad," Olivia admitted, taking a long swig of beer. She then looked at the women sitting at the counter stool. "Did I hurt you?" she asked.

"What?" Casey was completely shocked by the question.

"Ever since you came here, I've been the biggest bitch to you. Did I hurt you?" Olivia asked with watering eyes.

"Ha. At first, but I realized it was hard for you."

"She was my best friend. She was stubborn, smart, witty, and beautiful. I'm sorry, it just felt like you were trying to replace her," Olivia admitted, getting up to get her next bottle.

"I know… you know, I kept thinking, maybe if I tried harder, if I got the next perp you guys brought in that you would like me. That you would invite me to your next night at the pub." Casey had never admitted her feelings to anyone before. She was such a closed person when it came to her personal life, so when she let everything slip, she had no idea how Olivia would act.

"At first I wanted to hurt you, I wanted to drive you away, but when I talked with you in the office, I knew you were here to stay and it just made it harder." Casey looked at the older woman with a sad smile. She was watching her watch her life be thrown out the window and they both knew there was nothing they could do.

"When she came into my office, all I could think was you guys were going to kick me out and replace me with her. I saw the way you reacted around her, and I knew that would never be me," Casey said. They both looked into each other's eyes and knew how they hurt each other. They also knew how much they needed each other right now.

"Why did you defend me?" Olivia asked, looking at her hands before taking another drink of beer.

"Because, even though I knew you did it, I knew you weren't guilty. I wanted the best for you. You wanted to be there for a friend, so I returned her favor," Casey said, looking and studying Olivia's eyes.

"Thank you," was all Olivia could say for the rest of the night. Neither of them said anything until Casey left at four. And again, all either of them could say was "thank you."

* * *

Olivia sat back down on the sofa, watching the midnight sky flicker with the million lights from the city. Getting up, she walked towards the closet. Pulling out the step stool with her feet, she stood up so see could see the high top shelf. Looking at the different shoeboxes, she let her memory wonder. Each of them were filled with a different memory; some from her childhood and one from career as a detective filled with her first warrant, pictures from different parties, and a ring that got bloodied from punching a perp so hard. Slowing pilling five boxes, she brought them to her room and then went back to get the rest. As she sat cross-legged on her bed, she opened the first box. It was a beat up Nike box. Sliding off the lid, she saw some wrinkled paper and some pictures along with different knick-knacks.

Grabbing the picture, she ran her thumb over her first boyfriend. It was one of them kissing at a street fair. Josh Gladwin. He was three years older than her, but she didn't care. Placing it to the side, she slid her fingers across a rosary that had been her mothers. Her hands then went to her first "I love you" card and then to her first breakup note. Her hands then felt the rough edges of a bottle cap from her first swig of whiskey. She remembered she had stupidly finished off the last bit of her mother's bottle that she hid I in the bathroom. That had been one of the first times her mother really hurt her. Brushing her cheek, she closed the lid and moved on to the next box. As she opened it, she noticed the ruffle paper and new exactly what box it was. Shutting it quickly she went on to the next box. Old letters littered the box. Running her hand over the rustled and folded paper, she closed it and moved on.

She picked up the newest box from probably five years ago. Opening the lid as if it would break with the slightest impact. Placing it to the side she looked at the pictures that filled the box. All of them were packed away so long ago, she almost forgot they were there but she would never forget.

Reaching for the first one, she brushed her fingers over her first and only best friend's blonde hair. They were at a New Year's party at a bar about a block away from her apartment. They both were leaning on each other from their stool as they smile from their booth. The next photo was from a picnic in the park. They were tossing around a football with Munch and Elliot. She flipped through each photo, smiling easily as she remembered the details from each of them.

It wasn't until she got to the one of them hugging did she notice her tears. Wiping them away, she shut the box and slowly moved them all back to their hiding place.

She looked at her alarm clock as it blinked seven a.m. She would have left to work by now she thought. Going to the bed, she laid on top of the covers as she curled up into a little ball and fell asleep.

* * *

Brittany4445- thanks for the review! I think Elliot is such a complicated character some times with his reaction to Liv and I didn't really want this to be an E/O fic.

Rox88- Thanks for reviewing and I will ALWAYS review your wonderful story:)

SVUlover- Well after Elliot leaves the apartment, Olivia and Alex are talking, and when Alex is calmly freaking out, Olivia does it to calm her down.

garrettelliot- Thanks for the compliment! Like I said, I'm not sure hom in depth Elliot will be.

justawritier- thanks!

SVU-FAN-0701- thanks! I'm going to try to keep in mostly in character though.


	3. Support to Stand

Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry it took so long to add!

**Review**

"I have no choice but to release Mr. Connors without the attachment of double jeopardy and signing the arrest warrant for Detective Olivia Benson on charge of witness tampering," the judge announced.

"Detective Olivia Benson, you are under arrest for witness tampering," the first IA officer said, pulling Olivia up gently and pulling her hands behind her back. "You have the right to remain silence. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law."

* * *

"I want to talk to my lawyer," Olivia said.

"Ms. Novak," he said, taking a seat across from them.

* * *

"What you got?" Casey asked, putting a supporting hand on Olivia's back as she paid attention to her colleague.

"While, I think we can do this with no criminal charges to Ms. Benson. Lost of pension and job," he said, looking at the two women who quietly discussed this.

"Recommendations?" Casey asked.

"No," he said quickly.

"Written that no criminal charges will be filed?"

* * *

"Why did you defend me?" Olivia asked, looking at her hands before taking another drink of beer.

"Because, even though I knew you did it, I knew you weren't guilty. I wanted the best for you. You wanted to be there for a friend, so I returned her favor," Casey said, looking and studying Olivia's eyes.

"Thank you," was all Olivia could say

* * *

Maybe it was the fact that she did not have to work with her again, but Casey and Olivia quickly became great friends. Casey was over most every night, and they talked about little things. The subject of work never was brought up, defiantly about Casey's work.

They did, however, bring up the topic of Olivia's new job, working for a private eye two blocks away from her apartment. The pay was good, more than she made as a cop, and she really liked her crazy boss, but it wasn't the same, and some times felt a bit too close to the squad.

Casey had let Olivia in on things no one knew about. Just little things that happened in her childhood or what no would slip out. Despite Olivia's first thought, Casey was not from money, nor had she always lived in New York. However, those little slip-ups were what made Olivia feel so close to the woman; that and her constant care for her. The way Casey would never let Olivia drink more than three bottles, even though her limit was way over that. The way she would show up with lunch, making a notion always to bring something different, but at the same time, something Olivia loved.

Besides Casey, however, Olivia had no social life with anyone from the squad after a month. With Elliot, it didn't even last a week. She found out he got transferred up to Queens two weeks later working homicide. Finn and Munch always came as a pair, but she knew that they no longer had anything in common. Yes, Munch still made her laugh and roll her eyes, and Finn still gave her that over protection glance, but after a while, their calls became less frequent, and their lunches became more and more spread out. At first they blamed it on work, but they all knew it was just an excuse.

* * *

Months had past since then. Six to be exact. Everything had changed in her life. Most times, however, she felt guilty because she felt happy and safer in this less heinous life. She didn't see angels all day, but they were better than the demons she worked against in her past life.

However, the scar that came with SVU still remained. She still had the chilled pain of knowing what went on behind the curtains. She knew what kind of people existed, and every time she saw an article about the newest rapist, she wonder what sick detail did they had to leave out this time.

When her clock marked six, she got up from her chair and gathered her things to leave. Pulling out her cell, she headed down the street while dialing Casey's number.

"Where are you?" she asked suggestively.

"Um… trying not to castrate Author." Olivia knew Casey's hatred towards the man, and after what he had done to Serena she felt it too.

"You _might_ lose your job over that…" Olivia teased.

"So you wanna meet for lunch?"

"Hon, it is six… how bout we get you some supper?" Olivia asked.

"Alright, I'll meet you outside the DA's office in…"

"I see it right now, if you can come down!" Olivia said before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone.

They went to the café around the corner. Olivia ordered a Greek salad and garlic bread, while Casey stuck with her usual small Caesar, and Chicken Parmesan. While they waited on their meals, they sipped Cokes and talked about their busy days, well, Casey's busy day.

Olivia, who had been following around a man who was supposedly cheating on his wife, had a pretty boring day. Casey spent a lot of time complaining about Author, which, Olivia found, was not unusual. Truthfully, Casey never got along with any of her bosses at the DA's office.

After their "work" talk, they went into love life, which was equal depressing. Neither of the woman ever had luck in that area, no matter what. So, their love life talks usually were fantasy or them having competition on who had the worst.

* * *

After nine, Olivia walked Casey back to the office. It was plenty dark enough, but the trip was only a block. They stood at the stairs like they had just gotten back from a date. Casey and Olivia both wanted Olivia to go up, but knew that they were walking a thin line. So, with a sorrowful look, they hugged and gave a friendly kiss on the cheek to each other.

A week later, Casey walked in Olivia's building with a basket full of breads, and lunch meat along with soda pop and some Snicker bars. Turning the corner to Olivia's office, she smiled as her friend finished up an interview with a client.

"This is nice…" Olivia said after closing the door and hugging her best friend.

"This is bravery," Casey said sheepishly.

"Ugh… what?"

"The _retrial_ starts tomorrow. Honey, I would really appreciate it if you were there." Olivia knew what it meant if Casey was asking her to come, and she knew it was something she needed to do.

"Of course I will!" Olivia said, as they cleared her desk to make room to eat.

"Thank you," Casey whispered.

"Case… um, will Alex be there?" Casey hesitated.

"Yeah, she will."

"Can you arrange where we can talk?" Casey quickly agreed, knowing what it meant to her friend, but was surprised when she was asked to come along.

"Are you sure?"

"Case, you are my best friend, and I don't think I can face Alex without you," Olivia said quietly.

"You two were more than friends, weren't you?" Casey felt guilty asking the question, but the fact of the matter was she wasn't sure any other way to find out.

Olivia smiled, looking down at her hands before back up at Casey and nodding. Casey had no respond, but in both of their eyes, she didn't need one. So, instead, she popped open two soda pops and handed one to Olivia.

* * *

Okay, I really hope you don't kill me over the fact that Olivia has drifted away from everyone, mainly Elliot, b/c like I said, not sure how much Elliot will be in it. But I promise a special guest will be in the next chappie. 


End file.
